


A castle for the night

by Dunderklumpen



Category: Primeval
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/pseuds/Dunderklumpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oops!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A castle for the night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the cottoncandy_bingo prompt "Protect".
> 
> Beta: Thanks to darkhorse_99. She was so kind and looked it over.

“Connor!“

Becker’s angry voice sounded through the forest while he pointed with his weapon at the place where the anomaly had been some seconds ago.

Connor shrunk and let his shoulders hang down in defeat.

“I swear, I was sure it would be open at least another hour.”

Becker gave him a look which would even have intimidated Lester.

“But?” That one word was uttered through gritted teeth.

“But…” Connor continued visibly pale, “it will open again.”

Becker rolled his eyes and looked up at the glimpses of blue sky he could see through the breaks in the canopy.

“Don’t say you’re sure about that, too.”

Connor shrugged.

“I’m absolutely certain.”

Becker sighed and waited. He knew there would be a catch. There wasn’t something like a “harmless” mission. Why had he agreed to change his shift with Smith anyway? It was his day off. He should have been at home on the couch with 10 episodes of East Enders, a pizza and a beer. Instead, he was on a god forsaken place somewhere in nowhere and played babysitter for Connor Temple – again!

Said Connor stood in front of him now and seemed determined not to anger him further, so he kept his mouth shut. After a full minute of stretched silence and avoided stares, Becker finally gave in.

“And?” he asked.

“What?” Connor looked innocently at him.

“When will the anomaly open again?”

Connor coughed helplessly. “Inthreedays.” he mumbled.

“What?”

Connor sighed. “I said _in three days_.” he repeated, this time loud enough to be heard.

The big blow up didn’t come. Instead Becker muttered something which sounded suspiciously like ‘Idiot’ and turned around.

“It’s not so bad.” The younger man tried to save the situation. “At least there are no dangerous creatures here.”

Becker’s eyes scanned the forest around them, the dark trees and small bushes to their feet. It looked perfectly normal. Like a camping area somewhere in England. Except that they weren’t somewhere in England. – or maybe they were… but definitely not in their time.

“Yet.” Becker added.

“What do you mean?” Connor’s eyes followed Becker’s line of sight nervously.

“Most likely there are no dangerous creatures here. At least not as far as we know… But we never stayed overnight.”

Connor tensed for a second before he relaxed again. “I know that sounds silly,” he said, a crooked smile playing around his lips, “but I’m really glad you’re here. And that you have a gun.”

Although his face didn’t show it, Connor’s voice sounded strained. Becker eyed him closely. His team mate didn’t need to explain it further. He knew exactly what he was thinking of. A year in the Cretaceous wasn’t something one forgot easily.

“No panicking, Connor,” Becker assured him and gave his shoulder a friendly pat. “I’ll protect you.”

The air seemed thicker for a moment and Connor swallowed. Then his face lit up in a huge grin.

“I’m glad you’re my knight in shining armour.”

Becker huffed, amused.

“Come on, princess,” he said in a mocked bow. “Let’s find a castle for the night.”


End file.
